the_dragons_empire_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantomhive's Town
This is the Phantomhive Empires town! This is where the commoners roleplay at! Royals, knights and maids often come to town to speak with the commoners or to buy supplies! Towns People Members Towns People- Calile- a skinny yet strong pale boy with dark brown hair and forest green eyes. He is very polite and kind to everyone and doesn't like to fight but is very good at it. (Pet: Navi) (Frosty) Danny - tall and lanky, but also strong, boy with brown hair with a sparkling blue eye and an emerald green one. He is fun-loving and hyper, but a bit self conscious about his eyes. (Frosty) Yvonne - tall, lighty tanned female with silky black hair and green eyes. She is kind, sweet, and caring, and is knowledgeable about what happens in the empire. (Ember) Towns Pets Navi '- a large ginger tom with big brown eyes. He loves the bakery and he loves to follow are Calile. (Owner: Calile) Roleplay (This is where the towns people roleplay at! Don't forget to sign with four ~!) ---- Calile walked along the street humming happily to himself as he walked past shops and homes carring a basket with a white cloth over it. Navi followed behind his owner happily, the toms big belly swaying back and forth, it was obvious that he was very well fed. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 22:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yvonne walked outside into her cottage backyard and stretched, yawning. As she smacked her lips, she surveyed her garden with approval. She was growing lots of fruits and vegetables, including squash, cabbage, carrots, tomatoes, strawberries, and oranges. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 00:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calile walked up to Yvonne and handed her the basket "Here i made you some pasteries!" he smiled excitedly as his cat sat down by his feet, he let out a lazy meow. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yvonne accepted the basket with a thanks and lifted the napkin. Eyes widening, she brought out some sweet bread. "You made this? It's my favorite!" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 14:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smiled "Yup! I own a bakery down that way!" He said pointing in the direction of his bakery "You can visit whenever you want!" He laughed as navi rubbed again his leg letting out a loud slow purr. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 18:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh yeah, I know you own it," Yvonne said, rotating the sweet bread with an appreciative eye. "Thanks for the rest of the pastries, too." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 22:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded "I'll be seeing you then!" he waved "Come on Navi" he smiled as his cat followed him. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 02:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Bye!" Yvonne waved after the boy, then she ran after him. "Next time you go to the store to buy food, tell the clerk that Yvonne said you could have everything half off, 'kay?" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smiled at her "Okay! Thanks!" he waved back at her, Danny was walking down the street and gave them a weird look as he passed. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Yvonne returned to her garden and knelt down next to the cabbage, watering them with a nearby can. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 16:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Danny stretched and looked around "Its awefully quiet today.." he though aloud. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Category:Phantomhive Empire Category:Frosty's Empire Category:Towns